Broken
by LadyValkryieRavenWolf
Summary: Story #2 in the Jamie and Riley Universe A wedding and several people fight for their lives
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods nor the characters associated with the show. I do how ever own the storyline and the original characters. This is the second story in the Jamie and Riley pairing. I hope you enjoy and continue to follow them on their journey together.

It's been 6 months since the whirlwind vacation Riley and Jazmyne have not spoken to each other since the blow up. It's the weekend of Jamie's and Riley's wedding

We are starting out in Ottawa, ON… Thursday Evening…

Ottawa Police Department…

Detective Jazmyne Anderson Reese is sitting at her desk catching up on some paperwork with her partner Detective Ali Brooks

Ali: your going right?

Jazmyne: I don't think so

Ali: Jazz your sister is getting married you have to go. You'll be kicking yourself in the ass if you miss it

Jazmyne: I haven't talked to her in 6 months, what makes you think she even wants me there at all the way I acted before

Ali: she's sent you a wedding invitation

Jazmyne's phone vibrates letting her know she has a text message from her husband Duncan

Jazmyne: well my other sister and her boyfriend are at the house now

Ali: you shouldn't let your difference of opinion tear apart the only family you have left when is the wedding?

Jazmyne: Sunday at 2

Ali: you should take the weekend off and go to New York, I'll hold down the fort while your gone

Jazmyne: I guess your right I am out of here have a good weekend

Ali: you too drive safe and give her my love oh wait give her this from Jesse and I

Jazmyne: how did you know I would go?

Ali: she's your sister and you are so predictable

Jazmyne: bye

She leave work to go home and pack a bag

Reese House 36 Lincoln Ave. Ottawa, ON…

Skye and Tyler are in the kitchen talking with Duncan

Duncan: so how's school?

Skye: good done until the spring, been working like crazy at the hospital though barely time for a personal life

Tyler: but we manage so where's Chloe today?

Duncan: with my parents they should be bringing her home soon. How's Riley doing?

Skye: good she's excited although the guy who is supposed to give her away might not make it

Duncan: that's a shame what happened?

Skye: he's an Admiral in the U.S. Navy and he is over in Japan and he's trying so hard to be here for her wedding. He was our dad's best friend he's like an Uncle to us and he's a close family friend

Jazmyne walks into the house

Jazmyne: hello?

Duncan: we have some visitors and we were just talking

Jazmyne: hey guys

Skye: go pack a bag for the weekend your coming with us

Jazmyne: I kind of figured that's why you were here. When is your parents dropping Chloe off?

Duncan: within the hour, Chloe and I are already packed so we are just waiting on you

Jazmyne: aright

She goes upstairs to pack for her sister's wedding

Skye: kind of knew she couldn't stay mad forever. Plus she won't forgive herself if she misses it

Duncan: you going to call Riley and let her know Jazmyne changed her mind?

Skye: I'll text Jamie and let him decide

Tyler: I hope she's not one of those crazy brides who goes insane right before her wedding

Skye: not on your life she's probably out on a call somewhere putting out a fire. She's one of those cool, calm and collected people

Jazmyne comes down the stairs with a packed bag when the doorbell rings and she opens it to see her in - laws standing there with Chloe fast asleep in her grandmother's arms

Max: hey Jazmyne

Jazmyne: Max how was she?

Max: an angel as always are you leaving for New York?

Jazmyne: yeah I decided to go I would never have forgiven myself if I missed her wedding

Alise: good for you she'll be excited to see you

Jazmyne: I hope so I haven't heard from her in 6 months

Max: while drive safe and give her our love

Jazmyne: will do

Duncan comes out into the hall

Duncan: mom and dad how was she?

Alise: as we told Jazmyne she was an angel. We need to get going have a safe trip

Duncan: thanks again love you both and we'll take lots of pictures

Max: you better bye

Alise hands Chloe over to her mother and they leave to head home. Jazmyne takes Chloe into the living room and lays her down on the couch while she goes back into the kitchen with the others

In the Kitchen….

Jazmyne: what time is Riley expecting you?

Skye: well I kind of lied to her, I told her we had a shift until tomorrow and that we were leaving from the hospital

Duncan: that's not nice

Tyler: we didn't want to upset her

Skye: it's a 7 hour drive so we probably should leave early her bachelorette party is tomorrow night

Jazmyne: do you know who's planning it?

Skye: a lady she works with is taking her out with Linda, Erin, Eddie and some others

Jazmyne: alright what does everyone want for dinner?

Tyler: is there a pizza parlor that's good a round here?

Duncan: yeah La Mia Casa over Main St. they have awesome calzones

Jazmyne: we can order from there if you want

Skye: that sounds good do you have a menu?

Duncan goes to the drawer next to the stove and he pulls out a take out menu and he hands it to Skye

Skye: so besides the calzones what's good here?

Jazmyne: the lasagna is to die for

Skye: ok I am gonna go with that then

Tyler: I think I am gonna have a small calzone with sausage, green peppers and salami

Jazmyne: alright then I think I am gonna have chicken Alfredo

Duncan: what do you want to get Chloe?

Jazmyne: she can have some of each of ours

Duncan: ok

He calls their food order in

Tyler: we thought we could take one car to save on gas

Jazmyne: that's fine

Duncan: about 25 minutes

Skye: what do we owe you?

Jazmyne: it's on us so don't worry a bout it

Tyler: thank you

Chloe wakes up and wonders into the kitchen

Chloe: mommy I am hungry

Jazmyne: dinner will be here soon, honey looks who's here

Skye: hey monkey

Chloe: Aunt Skye and Dr. Tyler

She goes over and gives them both bugs

Tyler: hey little one

Jazmyne: do we need to go get the food or are they delivering here?

Duncan: they are delivering here

Jazmyne: ok Chloe go wash your hands so we can eat dinner when it gets here

Chloe: ok

She heads for the bathroom and washes her hands. While the others wait for dinner to arrive

30 Long Minutes Later…

Their dinner finally arrives

Duncan: I got it

He opens the door

Carlos: good evening its going to be $56.36

Duncan gives him $60

Duncan: keep the change

Carlos: thank you have a nice night

Duncan: you too

He takes their food and he closes the door and then he goes into the kitchen to eat dinner

It's around 10:00 pm…

Chloe has long since gone to bed the others are soon to follow

Jazmyne: when are we leaving?

Skye: probably around 9

Jazmyne: ok good night

Duncan: see you both in the morning

Tyler and Skye head off to the guest room while Jazmyne and Duncan head to their room for the night


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1 thanks also I want to apologize it took so long to get this chapter up. I struggled with it. My brain decided to take a vacation but I hope you all like it.

It's 9:00 am on Friday morning in Ottawa, ON…

The Reese family along with Dr. Tyler and Skye are headed for their sister's wedding in New York

Jazmyne: come on lets get a move on it's a long drive

Skye: alright we're coming Tyler lets go

Duncan: do we have everything?

Jazmyne: I think so

Chloe: are we going to see Aunt Riley and Kilya?

Skye: yes sweetheart we are come on lets get into the truck

They all go outside, get in the truck and they head for Elizabeth, NY

Elizabeth, NY Fire Department…

The crew is out front of the fire station cleaning the trucks when an unexpected visitor stops in

D.K.: can I help you?

Monty: hi I am looking for Riley Anderson

Dallas: Lieutenant you have a visitor

Riley comes out of the firehouse and drops the bucket of water she is carrying and runs over to Monty she gives him a hug

Monty: hey Riley

Riley: Uncle Monty how are you? I thought you were not going to make it?

Monty: I caught a ride with a C-130 headed this way they were nice enough to drop me off

Riley: so glad you here Dallas Jackson, D.K. Walsh, and Morgan Styles I would all like you to meet my Uncle Admiral Monty Galen

Dallas: nice to finally meet you sir

D.K.: we've heard so much about you

Monty: nice to meet all of you as well

Keegan comes out of the firehouse

Keegan: how's everything going out here?

Riley: hey Captain I would like you to meet my Uncle Admiral Monty Galen

Keegan: Captain Keegan Owens nice to meet you

Monty: hi

Keegan: hey why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off and we'll see you Sunday afternoon

Riley: you sure?

Keegan: yeah go on your getting married on Sunday go enjoy your weekend

Riley: you are awesome Captain thank you

D.K.: your so lucky have fun

Riley: bye everyone now Uncle Monty what would you like to do?

Monty: Where's Kilya today?

Riley: she's at school until 1

Monty: oh what would you like to do?

Riley: well I we can always go and see if my soon to be father in law wants to go out for lunch

Monty: sure lead the way

They go over to the truck and they head over to One Police Plaza

20 Minutes Later…

One Police Plaza…

Monty: wow this is impressive

Riley: it's a little intimidating too

They go inside and are met by Baker the Commissioner's Aide

Baker: Liuetentant Anderson how are you doing today?

Riley: good is he in?

Baker: yes but he's in a meeting right now but your more than welcome to wait he shouldn't be to long

Riley: that would be great thanks

They sit down in a couple of chairs in the waiting room and they wait

1 Hour Later…

Frank has finished his meeting, when Erin and Nikki walk into the waiting room

Erin: Riley what are you doing here?

Riley: wanted to see if your dad wanted to go to lunch

Nikki: we are here for the same reason

Baker: Ms. Boyle and Lieutenant the commissioner will see you now

Riley: thank you

They all go into Frank's Office

In the Office…

Frank: what did I do to deserve this visit from you lovely ladies?

Erin: we all came to see if you would like to go to lunch with us?

Frank: absolutely and you are?

Riley: Admiral Monty Galen please meet Commissioner Frank Reagan his daughter Erin Reagan Boyle and his granddaughter Nikki Reagan Boyle

Monty: nice to meet you all

Frank: you as well now where would you all like to eat?

Erin: how about Lillian's over on 105th?

Frank: that sounds good

Riley: we'll follow you over there

They all leave one police plaza and head over to the restaurant

Lillian's on 105th it's a little after 12 when they arrive…

Hostess: Commissioner how are you today?

Frank: good we would like a table for 5 please

Hostess: absolutely right this way please

She leads them to a table and they all sit down

Erin: thank you

Hostess: Melissa will be right with you

Riley: thanks

She walks away while they wait for the waitress

Erin: so what are you doing tonight?

Riley: relaxing at home why?

Erin: don't you want a bachelorette party?

Riley: not really maybe a nice dinner I haven't been feeling well I think I am coming down with the flu or something

Nikki: that stinks I hope you feel better soon

Riley: me too

Melissa walks over to their table

Melissa: hi my name is Melissa and I'll be your waitress tonight what can I start you out with to drink?

Riley: water

Erin: white wine

Nikki: lemonade

Monty: water

Frank: red wine

Melissa: I will be right back with those look over the menu and let me know when your ready to order

Riley: thank you

She goes and gets their drinks while they look over the menu

Monty: what's good here and no seafood

Riley: your in the Navy and you don't like seafood

Monty: not a fan of raw fish

Nikki: that's sushi your talking about

Monty: same thing

Frank: the pasta is excellent here

Erin: so is the stir fry either chicken or steak

Monty: alright

Frank: everyone ready to order?

Riley: I am

He motions for Melissa who is about to return with their drinks

Melissa: everyone ready to order?

Frank: absolutely

Erin: I am gonna have a garden salad with Russian dressing and the chicken stir fry

Nikki: spaghetti with meatballs

Riley: I am gonna have a Cesar salad and the steak stir fry

Monty: I'll have the same

Frank: and I am gonna have the egg plant parmesan with a Greek salad

Melissa: alright I'll go put those in let me know if there is anything you need

Frank: thank you

Over at the 12th Percent…

Captain: Reagan I need to see you in my office

Eddie: do you me too Captain?

Captain: nope just Reagan

Jamie: alright

Eddie: wonder what you did now?

Jamie: I guess we are about to find out

He goes into the Captain's office and a young lady is sitting there

Captain's Office…

Captain: please sit down

Jamie: alright

He does as he's told

Captain: the reason you have been called in here is because of your outstanding police work you have been promoted to Detective

Jamie: wow that's great thank you Captain I won't let you down, Am I being transferred or am I staying here?

Captain: your staying here also I would like you to meet your new partner Detective Harper Morgan a transfer from the 125th

Jamie: hi there

Harper: nice to meet you

Captain: the promotion is affective on Monday so you have the rest of today with Officer Janko make the best of it

Jamie: you got it

Captain: dismissed detective's

They both leave his office

Outside in the Hallway…

Eddie: so what's the verdict?

Jamie: well were are both getting new partners as of Monday

Eddie: oh well that sucks

Jamie: yes and no you see as of Monday I will be Detective Jamie Reagan

Eddie: wow congratulations on the promotion your moving up, starting a family sure gonna miss you though

Jamie: its been fun hey don't say anything to Riley I want to be the one to tell her

Eddie: sure and you are?

Harper: Detective Harper Morgan I am his new partner as of Monday

Eddie: nice to meet you

Captain: roll call is now celebrate on your own time

Jamie: yes sir

The three of them go into the roll call room

Roll Call…

Sergeant: I would like to welcome two new additions to the 12th Detective Harper Morgan and Officer Liberty Jones welcome ladies. One more thing before you all leave there is a BOLO out on a 2010 Toyota highlander wanted in connection with a hit and run that killed a little girl on Wednesday over on 130th and Lexington. Be on the lookout now hit the streets

The entire room disperses and they hit the streets for their shifts

Over at Henry Reagan's House Manhattan….

Henry and Danny are sitting in the kitchen talking

Henry: so what do you have planned for Jamie's bachelor party?

Danny: probably a quite night at home he's not into the whole party scene

Henry: when you doing it?

Danny: tomorrow night I would think

They continue to talk

It's now 3:00 pm when Jazmyne and the others hit the outskirts of New York City

Jazmyne: now where does she live?

Skye: Elizabeth and a place called Frog Hollow

Duncan: alright it looks like Elizabeth is off of exit 10

Chloe: mommy I am hungry

Jazmyne: alright baby we are almost there

They head toward exit 10 and Riley's House


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 Thank You, once again thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed you are all awesome. Please review at the bottom of your screen thanks

Meanwhile Over in Frog Hollow Elizabeth, NY…

Riley is curled up on the couch watching a movie with Kilya when she gets sick

Riley: baby could you move please

Kilya: mommy what's wrong?

Riley: I'll be right back

She gets up off the couch and heads for the bathroom where she proceeds to loose her lunch

Kilya: mommy what's wrong?

Riley: I am ok go back and watch your movie

Kilya: ok

She goes back to the living room to watch A League of Their Own

10 Minutes Later…

Riley comes out of the bathroom and there is a knock on the door

Riley: coming

She opens the door and her family is standing on the porch

Jazmyne: surprise

Riley: what are you doing here?

Jazmyne: no matter how many disagreements we get into your still my sister and I wouldn't miss this for the world

Riley: so glad you came

She gives Jazmyne a hug

Kilya: Aunt Skye I've missed you

Skye: I missed you too sweetheart

Riley: please come in and make yourselves at home

They all enter the house and they set their bags down by the couch

Jazmyne: nice house

Riley: that's right you've never been here let me give you a tour

She gives them a tour of the house

Skye: I love it

Riley: we do too it's a great place to raise a family

Skye: are you ready for your bachelorette party?

Riley: that's not going to happen

Jazmyne: why not?

Riley: I've been sick all afternoon everyone has been called and they understand

Duncan: maybe we could order something in

Riley: that sounds even better oh guess who's here?

Skye: who?

Riley: Uncle Monty he was able to make it after all

Jazmyne: that's great where is he staying?

Riley: here but he's out at the moment

Chloe: who's Uncle Monty?

Riley: he was your grandpa's best friend and he's like an Uncle to your mom, Aunt Skye and myself

Chloe: alright

Riley's phone rings and it's Jamie

On the Phone:

Riley: hey baby what's up?

Jamie: what are you doing tonight?

Riley: well my sisters are here so we are going to order in, what's going on Jamie?

Jamie: ok do you mind if I stop by?

Riley: what are you not telling me?

Jamie: can't I see my beautiful fiancé?

Riley: yeah I love you be safe please

Jamie: I will and I love you too

They hang up and Riley goes into the kitchen and sits down on a bar stool

Skye: what's wrong?

Riley: nothing that was Jamie I guess he wants to stop by later

Jazmyne: oh

Kilya: mommy I love you

Riley: I love you too baby

Monty returns from his outing

Monty: Jazmyne and Skye how are you both?

Jazmyne: good

Skye: hi Uncle Monty

He gives them both hugs

Riley: who's hungry?

Skye: I am

Riley: there's an excellent pizza parlor over on 101st and Williams Ave.

She gets out a menu and they look over it

Duncan: oh I love pizza

Riley calls it in

On the Phone…

Eli: Rocco's Pizza Parlor what can I get you?

Riley: yes can I get a 12pc. Chicken nugget, a antipasto salad, a large cauliflower and 3 large bacon and tomato pizzas

Eli: name?

Riley: Anderson

Eli: hey Riley that will be about 25 minutes for pick up or delivery?

Riley: we'll pick it up

Eli: sure see you soon

They hang up

Monty: hungry?

Riley: just a tab yeah

There's a knock at the door

Riley: Who is it?

She opens the door and is surprised to see Jamie

Jamie: hi

Riley: what's wrong?

Jamie: I couldn't wait I have some amazing news

Riley: come on in where's Eddie?

Jamie: in the R.M.P. so I can't stay long

Riley: ok

Jamie: as of Monday I will be known as Detective Jamie Reagan

Riley: that is awesome I am so proud of you

She gives him a big hug and kiss

Jamie: thank you will celebrate Monday after work

Riley: absolutely be safe and I'll see you later

He gives her a final hug and kiss then he goes back to work while she closes the door and goes back to the others

Jazmyne: wow a promotion that's awesome

Riley: I am so happy for him he's worked hard and deserves it

Skye: are you keeping your name?

Riley: yeah it's going to be Anderson Reagan

Jazmyne: so what are you wearing?

Riley: my white dress nothing fancy remember this is a small wedding

Skye: no but if they need me I'll go in

Monty: your dad and mom you'd be so proud of you all

Jazmyne: yes they would be now who's going with me to get dinner?

Riley: I'll go with you or else you will end up lost

Jazmyne: alright how long does it take to get there?

Riley: about 10 minutes depends on the traffic which means we should go

The ladies head for the pizza place while the guys stay behind with the kids

Rocco's Pizza Parlor…

Eli: hey Riley it just came up

Riley: good

He rings up her order

Eli: that's going to be $56.36

She gives him $65.00

Riley: keep the change

Eli: thank you have a great weekend

Riley: you too

They take their dinner and they head back to the house where they eat and catch up

It's Sunday around noon the day of Riley and Jamie's Wedding

Frog Hollow Elizabeth, NY…

Riley is trying to eat lunch but is failing miserably. Skye and Jazmyne are getting the little ones dressed

Riley: I am gonna be sick

She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom and she throws up

Skye: is she going to be alright?

Jazmyne: it a case of nerves that's all

Riley: yeah that's it

She throws up again

Jazmyne: are you going to make it?

Riley: I hope so

She flushes the toilet and exit's the bathroom

Skye: when do we have to be there?

Riley: 1:00 the guys I think are already there call them please

Skye takes out her phone and calls Tyler

On the Phone…

Tyler: hey baby what's up?

Skye: Tyler where are you?

Tyler: firehouse why?

Skye: just checking for Riley

Tyler: ok see you soon love you

Skye: love you too

They hang up and Skye goes back to the others

Jazmyne: where are they?

Skye: fire station we should be going as well, Riley are you ok?

Riley: I think so ready to go ladies?

They all go outside and they head for the fire station

Elizabeth, NY Fire Station….

It's 1:45 pm when they arrive at the Fire Station, the front is decked out in white and blue the ladder truck has the wedding arch hanging on the ladder. All the guests are standing in front of white chairs

Captain Keegan Owens is standing under the arch with Jamie when they walk up

Jazmyne: you look beautiful

Riley: thank you

Monty: you ready?

Riley: I am

The band plays the wedding march, Monty and Riley walk down the aisle and up to Jamie and the Captain

Keegan: please everyone sit down

Everyone takes their seats

Jamie: are you alright you don't look so good?

Riley: yeah just nervous

Keegan: dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Jamie and Riley in marriage. If there is anyone one here that objects please speak now or forever hold your peace. Do you Riley Kieran Anderson take Jamie Reagan to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?

Riley: I do

Keegan: and do you Jamie Regan take Riley Kieran Anderson to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and health till death do you part?

Jamie: I do

Keegan: the rings please

Danny hands over the wedding rings

Jamie: thanks

Keegan: Riley repeat after me with this ring I thee wed

Riley: with this ring I thee wed

She puts the wedding band on Jamie's left ring finger

Keegan: Jamie repeat after me with this ring I thee wed

Jamie: with this ring I thee wed

He puts the wedding band on Riley's left ring finger in front of her engagement ring

Keegan: I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride

Jamie leans down and passionately kisses Riley and the parking lot erupts in a loud roar

Danny: welcome to the family Riley

Riley: thank you

He gives her a big hug along with the other wedding guests

Keegan: congratulations

Riley: thank you for everything Captain

Keegan: you are so welcome

Nikki: have you decided where your going for you honeymoon yet?

Jamie: trying to save some money but when and where we do go it will be special

Riley: there is no rush here

Monty: you better take good care of my niece or they will not find your body

Jamie: I will you have my word

Monty's phone goes off and he excuses himself to go and answer it

Henry: welcome to the family kid

Riley: thank you

Monty returns

Skye: what's up?

Monty: I have some bad news my shore leave has been cut short I have to go back I am so sorry

Riley: I completely understand duty calls

Monty: congratulations but I need to go

Riley: thank you and do you need a ride?

Monty: no I have a cab on the way

He gives them all hugs goodbye

Skye: it was great to see you again

Monty: I'll be in touch take care and be safe

Riley: we will and you too

Monty goes and grabs his bag out of her truck and he heads to the waiting cab to take him to the airport

Jazmyne: well that sucks

Skye: there's always Skype

Riley: yeah

They continue to mingle and talk with the other guests around 7pm they all head home for the night


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update I have had writers block and then my brain decided to stop working all together I hope everyone who is reading and following this story is still enjoying it

It's Monday morning and everyone had gone back home. Jamie is starting his first day as a detective with his new partner. His wife Riley is at the fire station

It's around 9:30 am Fire Station Elizabeth, NY….

Riley is checking the turn out gear when she gets severe stomach pain Dallas walks in

Dallas: hey Lieu what's up?

Riley: nothing much just checking what needs to be replaced with the gear what are you doing?

Dallas: just wondering if you need any help?

Riley grabs her stomach and she drops to her knees crying out in pain

Riley: oh god what the hell is going on?

Dallas: Lieu hang in there

She runs to get help for Riley who seems to be getting worse

2 Minutes Later…

Dallas comes running back with D.K. and Ally

Ally: Riley what's wrong?

Riley: my stomach hurts

Ally checks her vitals

D.K.: what's going on with her?

Ally: she's not doing good her B.P. is all over the place can you walk over to the ambulance?

Riley: I don't think so

D.K.: it's alright I got you

He lifts her up in his arms and they take her over to the ambulance

Captain: what's going on here?

Dallas: Riley's got something going on so we are taking her to the hospital

Captain: alright let me know what's going on when you find out

Dallas: you got it

They take Riley to Angels of Mercy Hospital Linda is on call in the ER when they arrive

Linda: Riley what happened?

Riley: my stomach hurts bad and what the hell?

\

She reaches down between her legs and brings her had back up with a wet red substance

Linda: oh god trauma 1 it's gonna be ok

They wheel her into the room and the ER staff takes over for the ambulance crew

2 Hours Later…

The entire Regan family have made their way to the Emergancy Room at the Angels of Mercy Hospital where they get some startling news

Dr. Ashcroft: Detective Reagan?

Jamie: what's going on with my wife?

Dr. Ashcroft: Riley has just given birth to a little girl

Jamie's knees buckle and Frank steps forward to catch him before he hit's the floor

Henry: what are you not telling us doctor?

Dr. Ashcroft: she was born 3 months premature she has under developed lungs, a whole in the left ventricle in her heart she is in for the fight of her life

Erin: oh god when can we see her?

Dr. Ashcroft: we are going to be transferring her to the Children's Hospital at Dartmouth in Lebanon, NH they have the best doctors there and she will get the best care available

Frank: can we see Riley?

Dr. Ashcroft: she's in recovery so it will be a while

Danny: thank you doctor

Dr. Ashcroft: I am sorry I wish I had better news

He walks away from the group and goes about his doctor duties

Jamie: I need to take leave from the department

Frank: of course

Dallas: we just got a call so we have to go but could you please give Riley our love and keep up updated

Jamie: of course thanks guys

Dallas. D.K. and Ally leave the hospital to take the call while the family continues to wait

Kilya: I want to see mommy

Jamie: oh sweetheart I know but we have to wait right now

Linda walks into the waiting room

Frank: how did we not know?

Linda: she had no symptoms except for being sick a little and she chalked that up to bad take - out

Jamie: how is she doing?

Linda: not really sure she's not saying anything. It's like she's either in shock or denial

Henry: what can we do?

Linda: there's nothing you can do really

Jamie: oh god has anyone contacted her sisters yet?

Frank: I'll go do that right now and let them know what's going on

Jamie: thanks dad, when can we see her?

Linda: she doesn't want to see anyone

Henry: oh

Jamie: we'll wait

They all continue to wait and Riley's and Jamie's new born daughter is transferred to New Hampshire for medical care

In Riley's Recovery Room…

Riley is attempting to remove her IV and is frantically looking around for her clothes

Nurse: whoa what do you think you are doing?

Riley: I need to get out of here now where are my clothes

She pulls her IV out of her left arm and blood squirts all over her gown and the floor

Nurse: you need to calm down so I can help you

Linda walks back into her room and into a mess

Linda: Riley what are you doing? You can't go anywhere yet

Riley: my clothes where are they? I can't be in here the walls are closing in on me

Linda: 5cc of a sedative should help you calm down

She stick Riley in the right bicep and Riley accidentally hit's her in the left side of the face

Nurse: I am calling security

Riley freaked out about what just happened, grabs what she can and makes a break for it

Linda: Riley honey you need to wait

She runs out into the waiting room and Riley has disappeared

Danny: honey what's wrong?

Linda: anyone seen Riley come this way?

Jamie: I thought she was in recovery

Linda: she was but she just bolted I thought maybe she came this way

Erin: what happened there?

She points to a large bruise forming on the left side of Linda's face

Linda: it was an accident, Jamie do you know where she might have gone?

Jamie: I don't but why did she run?

Linda: I don't know

Danny: do you want an APB put out on her?

Jamie: lets wait and see if she returns

Linda: there's nothing more you can do so go home and pray for that little girl fighting for her life

Frank comes back from making his phone calls

Frank: what did I miss?

Danny: Riley bolted but not before giving my wife a shiner

Frank: I see

Jamie: I am gonna go home and pack so I can go be with my other daughter let me know if my wife decides to show up

Linda: Jamie I am so sorry it'll be ok give her some time to let things sink in

Kilya: where's mommy?

Jamie: she's resting honey would you like to go visit your aunt Jazmyne and your cousin Chloe?

Kilya: what's wrong daddy?

Jamie: nothing baby come on let's go

Frank: take care and let us know if there is anything we can do

Jamie: I will

They leave the hospital and head home to pack for their trip

Erin: what did her sisters say?

Frank: they would get there as soon as possible

Linda: my shift just ended and I am exhausted can we please go home

Danny: of course

Everyone leaves the hospital and they go home for the night


End file.
